Flash Step
The power to use bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. Variation of Enhanced Speed. Also Called * Body Flicker * Blind-Spot Movement * Hirenkyaku (Pure Flying Step) * Instantaneous Movement * Quick Step * Short-Range Teleportation * Shukuchi (Shrunken Earth) * Shunpo * Shundō (Instant Movement Technique) * Sonido (Sound) * Soru (Shave) * Teleport Dash * Trackless Step * Zero Shift Capabilities The user can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, show off speed, get away from a fight, etc. Applications *Dashing *Enhanced Stride Techniques * Afterimage Creation: The user moves fast enough to leave an afterimage of themselves making it appear as if there are multiple of him or herself. The copies may appear stationary or be capable of taking action. * Air Dashing: The user moves with enough momentum and leg strength to dash through midair. * Double Jump: Applying enough leg strength to jump off ground level and flash-stepping in the air. * Invisible Speed: Moving at such high speed that enemy eyes cannot keep up. * I'm Behind You: User moves behind their target, then strikes. * Megaton Kick: Moving at such powerful speed requires powerful legs, which provides deadly kicks. * Wallrunning: Gaining tremendous momentum to dash sideways on walls. Associations * Awareness Distortion * Enhanced Speed * Infinite Dash * Teleportation * Teleport Dash * Time Acceleration Limitations * Might want to be careful of any item, like a wall, that could get in the way unless the user has a form of Intangibility. * May be tracked down by Precognition or Energy Perception. * May not be able to perceive where they are during the movement. * May not be able to change directions during movement. * May only be able to use the technique within a certain range or time. * Users of Accelerated Probability may know where they are. * May get slowed down by Time Reduction. * Temporal Stasis will stop all movement. * The quick movements and the quick stops may put a strain on the body, breaking bones, destroying internal organs, or the air pushing against one's chest could cause respiratory arrest. The speed moving could theoretically flay both skin and muscle from the bone. Known Users See Also: Flash Step. Anime/Manga Video Games Comics Gallery Anime/Manga Archer's Step.gif|Archer (Fate/stay night) File:Shunpo.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) using Shunpo to move at bursts of speed faster than the eye can follow. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihōin's (Bleach) tremendous mastery of Shunpo allowed her to wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. File:Nigeki_Kessats.gif|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) using Shunpo to move instantly that she made two attacks on the opposite sides that look like one... File:Sui-Feng_Shunpo_Skill.png|... and shows her mastery by creating multiple afterimages. File:Byakuya_swordsmanship.gif|One of the most prominent Shunpo Masters in Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) uses Shunpo to enhance his attacks with sword... File:Utsusemi.gif|... and Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Utsusemi to leave behind an afterimage that appears to have taken damage. File:Hirenkyaku.gif|Uryū Ishida (Bleach) using Hirenkyaku to move at bursts of high speed by riding on the flow of reishi created below their feet. File:Sonido.gif|Arrancars (Bleach) using Sonído, a movement technique which allows them to move faster than the eye can follow. File:Gemelos_Sonído.gif|Zommari Rureaux's (Bleach) Gemelos Sonído is an advanced Sonído technique, that allows him to move at such speeds that he can create up to five afterimage clones. File:Bringer_Light.gif|Shūkurō Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Bringer Light to move at bursts of high speed and speed strikes. Vizard Hollow Masks.jpg|The Vizards (Bleach) are high level masters of in Shunpo and can further enhance their speed with Hollowfication. Aizen_Shunpo_evasion.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the greatest Shunpo masters in Soul Society, he could dodge attacks with tremendous speed... Aizen_Shunpo_evasion_2.gif|...and a sneak attack from Kyouraku, a master of Shunpo... Aizen_shunpo_slash.gif|...and could also combines it with his swordsmanship to cut down opponents with lightning fast slashes. Tenjiro Kirinji.png|Tenjiro Kirinji (Bleach) was legendary for his lightning fast Shunpo. File:Priscilla_Flash_Step.png|Priscilla (Claymore) instantly closing the gap between herself and Riful, which was many miles apart, in one step. File:Goku_Afterimage.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) moving at such high speeds that he is creating afterimages. Cell's Flash Step.gif|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) Frieza's Disappear.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) File:Goku vs. Cell.gif|Son Goku and Cell (Dragon Ball Z) fighting each other in quick bursts of speed. Nappa's Flash Step.gif|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) Flash Step by Raditz.gif|Raditz (Dragon Ball Z) File:Fighting Power One Million - Mystic Attack.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) using Rapid Movement to dodge Frieza's tail attack. Gogeta Vs Broly Rapid Movement.gif|Gogeta and Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly) heavily using Rapid Movement during their battle. File:Tohru_Speed.gif|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) catches up to a purse snatcher in mere seconds. Flash Step by Souther.gif|Souther (Fist of the North Star) Kakuzu Body Flicker.gif|Kakuzu (Naruto) using the Body Flicker Technique. Itachi's Body Flicker Technique..gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) File:Lightning_Release_Body_Flicker.png|Fourth Raikage Ay/A (Naruto) using his Lightning Style Armor to drastically increase his speed and reflexes, creating an afterimage while slipping away from a pointblank Amaterasu. Hiruko Swift-release kekkei-genkai.gif|Hiruko (Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire) using Swift Release to move with instantaneous speed. Shisui's Body Flicker Technique.gif|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) was infamous for his skill with the Body Flicker Technique. Ku speed.gif|Kū (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) moving at an high level speed as if he has teleported, easily pinning down Boruto. File:Kuro (One Piece) Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) using Shakushi, moving at disappearing speed while killing indiscriminately. File:Soru.gif|Those who master the Soru technique (One Piece) seem to disappear when in reality they are actually kicking the ground over 10 times in less than a second. This leg strength allows them dash at very high speeds. File:Gear_Second_Speed.gif|Monkey D. Luffy's (One Piece) Gear Second increases his blood flow enabling him to use the Rokushiki technique, Soru with tremendous mastery... File:One_Piece_Luffy_s_Gomu_Gomu_No_Rhino_Schneider.gif|...and while using Gear Fourth: Bounceman, he can move at super sonic speed that surpasses Gear Second. Flash Step by Kuma.gif|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) "warping". Sanji_Flash Step.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is able to move at tremendous speeds to extent where skilled opponents cannot perceive him. File:Energy_Steroid_Speed.gif|Hody Jones (One Piece) moving at bursts of disappearing speed due to overdosing on Energy Steroids, leaving afterimages in his wake. File:Pekoms_smash_Caribou.gif|Pekoms (One Piece) easily dodges Caribou's scythe. File:Carrot Sulong form speed.gif|In her Sulong form, Carrot (One Piece) can move at a lightning speed while using her Electro attacks. Flash Step by Saitama.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) Sonic's Soundless step.gif|Speed O' Sonic (One-Punch Man) File:Shukuchi.gif|Sōjirō Seta (Rurouni Kenshin) using Shukuchi against Kenshin, moving at very powerful bursts of undetectable speeds. File:Shuntensatsu_vs._Amakakeru_Ryu_no_Hirameki.gif|Sōjirō Seta and Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) both using their ultimate techniques in a burst of disappearing speed. File:Enishi's_Frenzied_Nerves_Speed.png|Enishi Yukishiro (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Frenzied Nerves to boost his speed to levels that he can instantly appear behind Kenshin. Enhanced Assassination by Kyou Kai.PNG|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) demonstrates her Dancing Step. Hiei's Speed.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) moving at bursts of high speed. File:Instant_Movement.png|Touta Konoe (UQ Holder) using Instant Movement to move at a burst of speed that makes it appear as though he teleported. Cartoons/Comics Alucard_Teleport Slash.gif|Alucard (Netflix's Castlevania) using his half vampire powers can move extreme speeds instantaneously. File:Superman_Superspeed.gif|Superman (Superman vs. the Elite) moving in quick bursts of speed. Enhanced Speed by Supergirl DCAU.gif|Supergirl (DCAU) Superman's Flash Step.jpg|Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (DC Comics) File:The_flash_pstr.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) moving at incredible speed that he is too fast for the untrained eyes to follow. Negative Supergirl 's Speed.JPG|Negative Supergirl (DC Comics) shows off her incredible speed while stealing Green Lantern's Power Ring. File:Speedy-sylvester1.jpg|Speedy (Looney Toons) moving so fast he completely escapes Sylvester's grasp. File:Teleport_Dash.png|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using his Psychokinesis to dash at light speed to simulate teleportation. Quicksilver Marvel Comics Speed.jpg|Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) Live Television/Movies SpeedyAngel.gif|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) moves at such speeds that he crosses the street in the short time it takes for Wesley to turn his head. DinzaFlashStep.gif|Dinza (Angel) can move so fast she taps Angel's chest and re-positions herself in a split second. Video Games Lyn_Speed_Clone.gif|Lyndis (Fire Emblem) moves at such speeds that she creates afterimages. File:Zero_Shift_Gene.jpg|Gene (Metal Gear) using his Zero Shift, a burst speed akin to teleportation, to effortlessly dodge machine gun fire. File:Sonic_The_Hedgehog_Super_Speed.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) moving at powerful bursts of speed, leaving behind sonic booms and can sidestep projectiles. SonicGenerations_2015-03-18_19-14-07-820.png|Using Quick Step, Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) rapidly sidesteps to avoid obstacles. Wesker_Speed.gif|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) moving at bursts of high speed to dodge bullets. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Walking Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries